The described aspects relate generally to wireless communication devices and network communication. More particularly, the described aspects relate to monitoring voice quality on a wireless communication device along with the collection, reporting and analysis of voice/data processing-related data from the wireless device.
Wireless networking connects one or more wireless devices to other computer devices without a direct electrical connection, such as a copper wire or optical cable. Wireless devices communicate data, typically in the form of packets, across a wireless or partially wireless computer network and open a “data” or “communication” channel on the network such that the device can send and receive data packets. The wireless devices often have wireless device resources, such as programs and hardware components, which individually and cooperatively operate to use and generate data in accordance to their design and specific protocol or configuration, such as using open communication connections to transmit and receive data on the network.
Wireless communications devices, such as mobile phones, pagers, handheld computers, etc., are becoming increasingly popular for both business and personal use. One advantage of such devices is their “wireless” aspect, allowing them to be utilized whenever and wherever a user desires. As the use of wireless devices grows, and as the associated wireless communications networks grow, users have an ever-increasing expectation of high-quality wireless communication. Thus, one aspect of user satisfaction when utilizing a wireless device deals with the quality of the voice transmitted and received by the wireless device.
The voice quality experienced on a wireless device is affected by many different network conditions. For example, voice quality can be affected by the Radio Frequency (RF) conditions, the number of base stations (i.e., cell sites) in a geographical area, the number of cell site hand-offs experienced by a mobile wireless device and the like. As is the case in many instances, when a user experiences persistent voice quality related problems, the frustrated user may choose to change service providers, with the hope that an alternative service provider will provide better voice quality service. From the service provider standpoint, frustrated users who choose to change service providers results in lost customers; i.e. lost revenues.
Currently, many different means exist to measure the quality of voice in a wireless communication network. For example, in voice telephony, especially when codecs are used to compress the bandwidth requirement of a digitized voice connection, the Mean Opinion Score (MOS) provides a numerical indication of the perceived quality of received human speech over the connection. The MOS is typically derived by executing an associated MOS algorithm or routine. The MOS is expressed as a single number in the range 1 to 5, where 1 is lowest perceived quality, and 5 is the highest perceived quality. Many different algorithms can also be implemented to provide voice quality scores or measurements. For example, Single Sided Speech Quality Measure (“3SQM”), E-Model, Voice Quality Monitor (VQmon), Perceptual Evaluation of Speech Quality (PESQ), Perceptual Speech Quality Measure (PSQM); all of which are published and standardized by the International Telecommunications Union (ITU). However, the aforementioned voice quality measurement tests are limited in implementation to field tests, in which a field technician travels throughout the network to gauge the effectiveness of the network or as quality control tests on newly manufactured or repaired wireless devices.
Therefore, a need exists to develop devices, apparatus and methods for monitoring voice quality of “in-use” wireless devices, or devices being used by the final customer or user. Such monitoring of the voice quality of “in-use” wireless devices would provide service providers with real-time data on network performance. By providing service providers with real-time network performance data, the service providers can efficiently and effectively pinpoint network-related and/or device-related problems, thereby, providing user/customers with proactive support. In this regard, the service provider can gain an insight into existing or potential network-related and/or device-related concerns and/or deficiencies and proactively correct the problems. Additionally, service providers often provide users with service level commitments as part of Service Level Agreements (SLAs). Currently, no means exists to accurately and efficiently measure and monitor the performance of these commitments. Therefore, an additional need exists to provide real-time monitoring of network performance, in the form of voice quality monitoring, so that service providers can effectively honor their SLAs.